halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ragnarök-class Dreadnaught
Do you know that "Ragnarök" is the swedish word for the english word "Ragnarok", and I should know, because I'm from sweden. That's just a minor thing to fix. Otherwise, it's a nice article, as almost all your ship and vehicle articles. PS. There's one thing I wonder though: How could you type in the letter "ö"? There's only the nordic languages (swedish, norse, danish, finnish) that have that letter. The special letters are below the edit area. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 21:01, 13 January 2008 (UTC) I just prefer the swedish spelling, cos i likes the ö ^^ --Ajax 013 09:08, 14 January 2008 (UTC) 6500 meters long and only 290 meters tall? That's a skinny battleship. Beatmaster180 Tonnage the tonnage is off. according to Halopedia, a Marathon crusier is about 1500m and has a mass of 100 000 tons. other then taht, good article. AdonisAleus 17:31, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Designation and Slipspace Speed A Dreadnought classification is BB. Covenant ships travel around 9 light years per day with what are basically copied Forerunner translight engines. For a ship to be traveling at 900 light years per day, that would far outpace even the most advanced species that has a any tangible trace in the Milky War. We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels' 'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine' 'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion. BB= battleship, you fell at your first hurdle :P, now for the apparent 'dreadnaught' class in Halo (Ie Forerunner dreadnuaght, which is exponetially longer than Halo era Battleships, IE the Covenant Battleship. If you wish to abide strictly by modern ship designations, BB refers to a Battleship, which a Dreadnought is. The USS Texas ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Texas_(BB-35) ) was a Dreadnought that is classified with BB. We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels' 'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine' 'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion. Time to destroy you with history! Dreadnaughts of the Pre1914 era were battleships with a new revolitionary design of all big gun weapons and steam turbine engines. However, post 1914, every battleship in existance used one or more of the features of dreadnuaght, rendering the term obsolete. However, in 2552, a 14km ship that difiedspecification came over to Earth, being 14km in length. Since it outscaled carriers, battleships, super cruisers, super carriers, it was dubbed a 'Dreadnaught'. Dreadnaught, in Halo canon, appears to mean a ship of immense size and armament, greater than that of existing ship classes. Pwnt. Just wondering if anyone else thinks the Ragnarök looks like a blue spartan laser?Papayaking 00:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ...what weed are you smoking? Or what drugs are you taking? It resembles nothing like a Spartan Laser. whats the giant thing on top that looks like a missile tube?--Supercavitation 18:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing that's where the bridge/CIC is--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 18:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Why put the bridge on top, right in harms way, as opposed to inside the ship where it woud be better protected? also, the bridge is like 600 meters long?--Supercavitation